


Apex Oneshots, Headcannons and Imagines

by Dont_Kill_My_Vibe



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Kill_My_Vibe/pseuds/Dont_Kill_My_Vibe
Summary: Justa place for Apex imagines headcanons and Imagine. Requests open! Happy to write for every character :)
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader, Lifeline | Ajay Che & Octane | Octavio Silva, Mirage | Elliott Witt/Reader, Octane | Octavio Silva/Reader, Pathfinder (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Requests are open for all Imagines, Oneshots, and Headcanons. Open for every Character :)


	2. Matchmake in Heaven Octane/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possibly a part 2

Alias: Flyer Fighter

Real Name: Y/N

Passive Ability: Glide, drops rope so teammates can grab and glide with her

Tactical Ability: robotic flyer with scouts out player loot like heals, shields and ammo and also baddies in a 10ft area

Ultimate Ability: If inside her robot Flyer can attack enemies and outside flyers will fly down from the sky attacking enemies/ if none can lift player in the air to let her glide giving her extra

Legend Category (DPS/Support/Defence/Tracker): Tracker

Reason for joining the games: Joined with her friend Wildfire for money to support themselves and their family

Personality: very suspicious, tends to stick to themselves, direct, honest, when comfortable shes outgoing, caring

You are low Class which means you are just for the Legends to kill, showing skill eventually could make you a rising star to eventual legend.

Being part of the Apex games isn’t all fun and games especially since your sister became a rising star. The only problem means that she wasn’t very liked by a lot of the players. Turns out people don’t like seeing their deepest fears on tv such as loved ones dying. It wasn’t a problem for you until one day you came face to face with your sister in the ring. She is called Siren and a new fan favorite. She did her famous “Monster” kill on you as she said “Sweet dreams little sis…” it doesn’t seem a lot but it was enough for everyone in and out of the games to know you were sisters. The one thing you hid was now shown to the entire galaxy. People took out their pain on you. Most people you were stuck in a team with now ignored you, take your dibs loot. One time a team left you downed, when you ‘died’ they stole your loot and never spawned you back, after that day you started going more solo leaving your team behind, at end of the day they are nothing but dead weight if they don’t help. Since that day you grew a small fanbase of people showing their support to you as you lone wolfed the games. You were thankful for them they are a big reason why you're still in the games.

Today the games were no different before the games started the people who you were paired up with today had made comments about you like you weren’t even there and ignored your landing location as jumpmaster to straight up leave you. with an r99 and a sniper, you were making your way through the swamps scoping out some fellow low class, focused on one looking through a loot box you dropped 2 shots to the chest destroying their shield before a quick shot to the head downing him. Quickly reloading, his teammate quickly ran to his aid without looking around him, bad move. Sniping him twice his level 1 shield dropped but quickly moved behind cover. Grabbing my grenade I tossed it at the fallen teammate killing him. Jumping from the cliff I glided to a nearby tree platform to get a better view. Just above the hiding teammate, he was in a panicked state from not knowing who was after him. Quickly pulling out my R99 smg out I unloaded a round of bullets on him downing him before reloading and finishing him off. You looked around for the last teammate “Come out, come out wherever you are…” you said as you scoped the area with you sniper again, until you spotted a figure running towards the banner, looking behind her every so often. Lining out a shot, you put your finger on the trigger, ready to pull. BANG! A shot fired out but not from you, “She’s being followed. So that’s why you keep looking behind yourself.” You said to yourself. Looking behind her you could see Pathfinder, Mirage, and Octane following close behind, “Fuck the Big Leagues.” As their shots fired out at the last fighter, she was hit a few times before slipping into cover, with no shield and injured but in-view just for you. Quickly you fired a single round to her head killing her. “the whole team down, better luck next time.” The only problem is now that 3 very skilled players are going to come for you, you need to leave and fast, quickly looking around, mapping yourself a route out of the wetlands. You could easily glide and then run towards some buildings outside the wetlands to hopefully lose them and run to the cage for some loot. After running your planned route to the Cage, you made your way inside Zipping to the very top, you found some ammo, taking a moment to heal up before getting a shield up you heard a door open below you, peeking down you saw Octane, obviously searching for you. Seeing the open door and Octane distracted at the opposite side of the room. “It’s now or never.” You said to yourself, jumping down from the higher platform, tripping over yourself as you ran full pelt to the open door, running out you jumped from the high building your wings opened to glide until you just fell down and down before hitting the ground with a thud. Spitting out a mouthful of dirt. You pushed yourself up onto your knees, taking deep breaths, you mask was broken with only your cloth mask to hide most of your face left to hid what’s underneath, unfortunately, it meant the Deep claw marks above the mask were now on show. Deep marks that stood out on top of the skin rather than in the skin which some glowed pink and the other black. Hearing a thud beside out you looked up to see Octane came to you “Sorry about the drop Amigo.” he said his Spanish Accent filling the air. “It’s ok. I had a good match, a whole team 3 kills.” He looked at you confused. Expecting you to at least try and get away, you just sat there waiting for death. “It’s ok to kill me, my teammates are at….uh…the airstrip, so they won’t be helping me.”

“They left you?” you nodded “Ever since it came out that my sister is the Siren. No one wants to be nice to someone who’s sister can show their family dying.” Before Octane could reply you were finished off by Mirage who had Pathfinder close behind him. "Haha, that's for stealing my kill." Mirage cheered. One way or another Octane was gonna be paired with you.


	3. Wattson & Crypto HeadCanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Ok so a headcanon would be that Wattson sees Crypto being all antisocial and she decides to get close to him or something you know

Request- Ok so a headcanon would be that Wattson sees Crypto being all antisocial and she decides to get close to him or something you know

0 When Crypto became a legend, he spent all of his time by himself for everything. Training, eating, and downtime.

0 Crypto knew everyone’s interest in him. Some to scope and try to find his weakness or some just to be friends.

0 After the incident on the dropship with mirage, most didn’t want to approach. He didn’t want their friendship, so be it. They will be there when he wants it.

0 Wattson, on the other hand, liked the challenge. She likes to be at least be Acquaintance with people as she may be paired with them in the games.

0 If she can be on good acquaintance terms with Caustic then she can be good acquaintances with Crypto

0 She started off small, making sure to say hello and asking how he was.

0 At first, there was nothing, then after to weeks, he would look at her, then eventually acknowledge with nods

0 Slow progress is progress, that’s what Wattson would tell herself

0 One night after a hard match. Wattson was sitting alone in the legend lounge at 4 am, next thing there was a soft clang as the glass was placed on the table in front of her. She felt the sofa dip as a   
the person sat beside her

0 She thought it was either blood or Wraith but was taken back when she saw it was Crypto

0 Crypto sat and listened to Wattson. He won’t admit it but he has a total soft spot for her.


	4. Wattson & Crypto Oneshot- Bad day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request- Ok so Wattson is having a bad day and Crypto makes her feel better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests open for all characters :)

Bad Day

Crypto has a soft spot for Wattson. So, seeing her down and upset was not good. With all the profiles he had made on the Legends, Watts was different from having different information such as favorite colour, films, music, food and her father’s anniversary….. it’s her father’s anniversary. Crypto notes this as he read her profile. He decided for the first time as a legend he would host them, get everyone together bringing food, drinks, play Watt’s favorite music and films to cheer her up, hopefully.

It took a lot of Crypto to do this, the endless teasing from them but all agreed. When the time came to bring Watts to the gathering, Crypto sent his drone with a note and decorated with her favorite flowers.

Natalie walked around the Legends quarters wondering where everyone was. On the Anniversary of her father’s death, she to spend time with friends and at night release a lantern in his memory. She felt sadness in her thinking everyone was avoiding her. Tears building, she tried to hold back tears. Hearing a familiar buzzing noise, she wiped her eyes looking behind her seeing the decorated drone flying to her, stopping in front of her. Taking a flower, she couldn’t help but smile she pulled of the sticky note reading.

Natalie,

I have noted your sadness today. Will you join me for some films and food with me. My treat

\- Crypto -Tae Joon Park

“Lead the way Lil bot.” Nat said before the Lil Bot lead her to Crypto room. As she walked into the room, all the lights were off. Turing them on, All except Caustic and Crypto jumped out shouting Surprise. Natalie was taken back with love and care from her fellow legends.

“Don’t thank us it’s all Crypto’s idea.” Wraith said. “He-He done this for me?” Nat stuttered, wanting to thank him she tried to find him but everyone wanted her attention until a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the next room.

“are you enjoying yourself?” asked crypto his low voice rung in her ears. Looking up at him “Thank you Crypto! Thi-this has been great. Thank you.”

“I have another surprise Nat, come.” Taking her hand, he brought her into his room and showed her a Lantern. Hand painted with her father on one side and Nat with all the legends together on the other. She was so taken back by his kindness, tears fell from her eyes, tears fell from her eyes as she looked at it.

Noting her tear, he asked “Do-do you not like it? I’m sorry if I offen-“ he was cut off by Nat hugging him. “It’s perfect, thank you.” She said feeling Crypto hug her back.

When the time was right all the Legends gathered outside standing together as they watched the Lantern being lit in her father’s memory and then released into the dark sky. The Legends together as a family. Supporting each other through thick and thin.


	5. Pathfinder & Caustic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request prompt- "Is this necessary?"

Path loves getting involved with parties and events that happens during the Apex Legends downtime and Mirage was throwing a Christmas party. Be as festive as possible, Christmas jumpers a must!!  
Path loved it; this will be his first Christmas party. Excitedly he brought the invitation to his love Caustic. Walking into to his lab with a big smile on his chest “Alex look what Elliott has given me.” A low grunt came from Alexander, he turned looking at his partner, before taking the invitation from his hands, reading it unamused. “Aren’t you excited. I have never been invited to a party like this before….” Path railed on and on as Alexander looked at his very excited partner, if this was anyone else, he would have said something rude but Path was a type of innocent that he felt he needed to protect. “.. And I found shops in the market that sells jumpers and other things we could wear to it. Ohh doesn’t this sound fun!” after a brief pause, he answered “It sounds……Interesting. I'll be happy to go for a short time.” A loud “Woohoo!” came from Path “I’ll be back soon.” Path ran out of the lab in excitement but with Path out of the way Caustic was going to drop by a certain Trickster to make sure he wasn’t playing a cruel trick on his partner.

With Mirage threatened he returned to his shared apartment and took a long shower. He heard Path entered the apartment greeting him. Path walked into the bathroom “I left some things you could wear to the party, I left them on the bed. I’m going to get ready. I’m so excited!” Alexander listened to Path footsteps leaving the room. From the living area he could hear Christmas music playing loudly/ Alex rolled his eyes at this. 

When Alexander left the steamy bathrooms with just a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw an ugly red jumper with the grinch on it. He got ready, black dress shirt, trousers and shoes. He slicked his hair back in his normal style. As he walked into the living area, the place was covered in fairy lights and decorations. “I’m ready.” His low gruff voice said. Path ran around the corner from the kitchen. He had a tree jumper and decorated himself with lights and a star in his head. “Oh no this won’t do. We need jumpers and to look as festive as possible.” Before Caustic could argue Path had ran into their shared bedroom grabbing the jumper and bag. Despite his protests he let path tug and pull at him until he was perfect. The Grinch jumper sat snug on his frame, around his neck was a Christmas light necklace which lights up and a light up Santa hat with its own Christmas lights wrapped around it. He let out a groan looking in the mirror. 

“Is this Necessary?” complained Alexander  
“Yes, we must be as festive as possible now a final touch…” Path answered pushing tree glasses on his face. Caustic might have sulked all the way to the party and through it but spending time with Pathfinder always made it worth it.


End file.
